1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with shoe inserts and methods of use thereof. More particularly, the present invention concerns a shoe insert formed of memory foam and dimensioned to fit within the toe region and be compressed by at least some of the toes of the wearer so as to provide increased shoe comfort. In preferred forms, the insert body is initially of generally quadrate pillow-like form, which can be readily cut or otherwise sized to complement the toe region of desired shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shoe inserts designed to provide greater comfort during the wearing of shoes have long been provided. Most inserts of this character are formed of resilient foams or gel materials, and are of the full-sole type, meaning that they are placed within a shoe and extend the full length thereof, from toe to heel. However, these types of inserts provide no direct cushioning engagement with the forward surfaces of the wearer's toes, and in effect leave vacant the region between the wearer's toes and the extreme forward toe region of the shoes. This problem is magnified with some women's high-heel shoes having a sharply pointed toe region, such that the toes can experience an extreme amount of pressure.
Children's shoes are also problematic. In particular, children's shoes are often purchased larger than needed so that the child has opportunity to “grow” into the shoes. Oversized shoes are often loose and can cause, among other things, tripping, shuffling, etc.
Specialized shoe inserts have also been provided for dancing slippers or toe shoes, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,026,046 and 5,129,165. However, these types of inserts are not principally designed to give shoe comfort, but are used to facilitate toe dancing. For example, the '165 patent describes custom toe caps for ballerina pointe shoes, wherein the inserts are formed of dimensionally stable material affording no floating or distortion of the material during use. Silicone rubber-based compounds are used for this purpose. Similarly, in the '046 patent, a dancing slipper is described having a pre-molded toe insert which is initially shaped by placing the insert in boiling water.
Published Patent Application 2005/0115106 describes a full-length shoe insert used for determining whether a child's foot has outgrown a shoe. The insert is formed of a material (e.g., leather), which is marked by perspiration to show the child's foot placement within the shoe.
Heat-sensitive viscoelastic memory foams were first developed in conjunction with NASA's space programs. Such materials have the ability to conform with human body parts owing to body temperatures and pressure. Memory foams of this type have been adapted for use with beds as mattresses and mattress toppers.